


Brotherly Love by Ashyn on AO3

by Yuy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuy/pseuds/Yuy
Summary: Harry and Louis are brothers





	Brotherly Love by Ashyn on AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine  
> Only imported it to read it here  
> The link on orphan account was expired

Brotherly Love by Ashyn on AO3

Summary: Harry and Louis are brothers.  
Only, they love each other a little more than brothers should.  
*WARNING* AS YOU CAN TELL BY THE SUMMARY AND TITLE THIS IS INCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN 1) DON'T READ AND 2) SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH YOU BECAUSE INCEST IS HOT ok enjoy

Harry sat bolt upright when a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the house. His heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears as a new flash of lightning cracked overhead, sending another strobe of light through his bedroom window before plummeting it back into darkness. Rain pattered down heavily on the roof, almost drowning out the sounds of the boy's uneven breath as he tensed, readying himself for the boom of thunder that was to explode a moment later. He whimpered quietly as the deafening sound radiated around his small room, his palms that clutched tightly to his sheets began to sweat and toxic energy burned in his veins. Thirteen years old and storms still scared the poor boy half to death. Harry knew it was silly, to be frightened by a little thunder and lighting, but he couldn't help the irrationality of his fear. The bone-vibrating rumble of thunder always had his eyes watering and his fingers shaking, and the quick burst of lightning had his heart rate quickening and his breath shallowing.

He spared a glance at his electric alarm clock, green numbers blinking back at him 2:28 am . It was too late for him to wake up his mum and his dad would probably yell at him for being such a baby. Another roar of sound shook the house at the same time a brilliant light shone around his room. He quickly lent over at flicked on his bedside lamp, stopping the darkness from once again consuming him. Tears had just begun streaming down his cheeks when his bedroom door opened and his brother was stepped through the threshold.

"Harry? You awake, buddy?" He asked just before his eyes landed on his little brother, hunched up in the far corner of his bed with his arm wrapped around his knees, crying shamelessly.

"Lou-" The younger boy whimpered, his voice cut off as another clap resinated the walls. Louis was by Harry's side in seconds, pulling his little brother into a protective hug. Harry hugged back desperately, his nails digging crescent shapes into Louis' back as his tears seeped through the material of his brothers' shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey," Louis soothed, stroking Harry's hair. "Shhhh. C'mon, it's okay. I'm here" His words, however, didn't do much help as another flash of light swept through the room, making Harry sob hopelessly into his chest. Without thinking much of it, Louis quickly manoeuvred himself so he was lying in the single bed with his brother, pressing Harry closely to his body. Harry's hands formed fists in Louis' shirt, his face buried in the crook of his older brother's neck, Louis stroking up and down Harry's back, placing gentle kisses on his forehead.

"You just need to take your mind off it, Haz." Louis tried to console, "Try thinking about something else."

"I can't!" Harry wailed. Louis' hand stopped from, where it was drawing mindless patterns on his hip, and found its way under Harry's chin, tilting his head up so that his watery green eyes met Louis' clear ones

"Then I guess there's only one solution," Louis sighed almost regretfully as Harry looked at him with a confused and worried face. "I'll have to kiss it out of you!"

Louis began peppering kisses all over the younger boys face, making Harry squeal in mock disgust and vainly try to push Louis away. Little giggles erupted from his brothers mouth and Louis felt ease settle back in his stomach, after all, he never liked to see Harry upset. His kisses got slower and not as urgent as he felt Harry relax in his arms, still kissing away the salty tears, but Harry no longer making new ones to replace them. Louis placed simple pecks over Harry's forehead and cheeks, gently pressing his lips to each of Harry's eyelids and nipping lightly at his nose and making Harry release a small chuckle. He then kissed the small space between Harry's nose and top lip, lingering there for a second before giving the same treatment to the younger boy's chin and finally his lips. Louis smoothly slid his mouth along that of his brother's, sucking on his pouty lips as his fingers gripped tighter into his hip, earning a keening sound from the younger boy. It was only then that Louis realised what he was doing,

"Shit! Shit, Harry. I'm so sorry." He said quickly pulling away from his brother. "Fuck! Shit! Sorry. I didn't- I wasn't- I'm really sorry, Harry." Louis removed his hand from his brother's waist and ran it down his face.

"Can... Can we do that again?" Harry asked almost timidly, avoiding Louis' eyes as his brother gawked down at him.

"What? Harry, no. You're my brother." He tried to argue, but with Harry still pressed so closely against his chest and being able to feel his breathing against his neck, it wasn't a very strong argument.

"It's just... I wasn't thinking about the lightning when you kissed me. I wasn't scared." Harry whispered, finally meeting Louis' eyes. Louis' heart ached as he looked down at his little brother, all heated pink cheeks and puffy lips,

"Okay." He sighed, secretly loving the way Harry's eyes lit up, "But you can't tell anyone. Especially not Mum and Dad." Harry nodded enthusiastically and Louis nodded as well, more to himself than to Harry. Shifting their weight, Louis rolled Harry over onto his back, situating himself so half of his weight was on his younger brother and the other half was supported but his hands above Harry's head. Harry's own hands rested at Louis' ribs, obviously waiting for his older brother to make the first move. So, with that, Louis lent down and brushed their lips together in a simple kiss before he pulled his lips from Harry's and replaced them back on so they changed position ever so slightly. Harry copied his brother's movements, sliding his hand up to cup the back of Louis' neck, keeping him steady as he pushed back into the kiss.

Louis twisted his head to the side cautiously, not wanting freak his younger brother out by going too quickly, but Harry easily complied, moving his head in the opposite direction so their lips slotted together. He worked his lips against his brother's, Harry's own lips a little inexperienced and more than a little sloppy, yet Louis couldn't bring himself to mind. Separating their mouths with a wet pop, Louis turned his ministrations to the younger boy's neck, letting his thumb run along the line of Harry's jaw as he grazed his teeth along the soft skin of Harry's pulse point. An extra loud clap of thunder exploded above them, quickly turning Harry's groan of pleasure into a frightened whimper,

"Shhh, Harry. It's okay, baby. I've got you." Louis murmured against Harry's ear, repositioning himself so Harry's hips were cradled by his thick thighs and he was almost fully covering the younger boy's body with his own. Harry tried to distract himself from the rumbling storm and instead focus on where Louis' tongue traced along the shell of his ear, it didn't work however, as the sheets of rain coming down were almost deafeningly loud.

"Louis," Harry whined, burying his face into his brother's shoulder, futilely trying to escape the unyielding sounds of the storm. "Louis, make it stop. Please." He sobbed, long past the point of getting embarrassed about crying in front of his brother. Louis brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead, looking down at where the younger boy's chin wobbled and his lips pouted as he fought back tears. He really hated seeing his brother like this.

"You want me to make it stop?" Louis asked, kissing at the corner of his puffy pink mouth, "Do you want me to make you feel better?" He whispered again, moving to hover his lips over Harry's, "Want me to make you feel so, so good?" The boy continued almost teasingly, making Harry whine against his mouth. Louis pushed back down, prising Harry's lips open with his own and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Harry was quick to recover, licking against Louis' tongue and making tight fists in his brother's hair. The older boy couldn't help but push his bum down from where it rested at Harry's crotch, earning a surprised gasp from his brother. He did it again, and again, and soon Harry was beginning to become a panting mess beneath him, pulling at the hem of Louis' shirt and trying to get it over his chest. Louis sat back on Harry's hips, lifting his shirt up and over his head and throwing it down to the floor, watching as Harry's green eyes hungrily swept over his naked torso. Harry let out a guttural moan as Louis rotated his hips in a circular motion, feeling his brother's dick swell under his bum, Louis had to fight back low moan of his own. Lifting his hips and reaching beneath him, Louis dragged Harry's track pants down his legs. Harry kicked them the rest of the way of, lying underneath his brother in nothing, but a thin pair of electric blue boxer briefs. Louis quickly slid off Harry, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud and they younger boy felt suddenly cold at the lack of contact. Once Louis removed his own pyjama pants; he climbed back onto the bed and settled himself beside his brother. Rolling onto his side, Louis made Harry copy his movements, scooting in so his chest was pressed firmly against Harry's back, much like Louis was preparing to go to sleep and, if it weren't for his brother's hand grazing alarmingly close to his clothed erection, Harry might have just nodded off. Louis' fingers gingerly played with the waistband of Harry's pants before he let his hand brush down further, feeling his brother through his underwear,

"Is this okay?" Louis asked, not wanting to do anything his brother wasn't ready for, but Harry couldn't answer. All he could think about was the delicious pressure of his brother's hand on his dick and his own erection digging into his bum, so he could only nod as Louis finger slipped past the elastic.

With one hand, Louis pulled his brother's cock free of its confines, stroking softly, gently twisting and pulling, using the soft pads of his fingers to trail over Harry's shaft. The younger boy made a desperate mewling sound as Louis pressed his thumb against the slickening head, swiping over the slit, spreading the precome that gathered at his tip over the rest of his dick. Louis' cock was almost impossibly hard against his younger brother's arse, Harry alternating between thrusting up into Louis' fist and grinding back down on his erection, wanting to feel everything his brother had to offer. Louis couldn't help himself but thrust back up against Harry's bum and, if Louis wasn't so concerned about making his brother feel good he definitely would have come there and then because Harry was making little whining noises at the back of his throat, and it's the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Turn around." Louis commanded and Harry had no choice but to shakily comply, twisting his body around so he and his brother were, once again, chest to chest. He watched as Louis pulled his cock out from his underwear and, with the same hand, wrapped his fingers around Harry's dick and began pumping again. Harry's breath turned laboured as Louis' hand moves quickly over their erections, quick up and down motions that have Harry quivering and bucking back up into his fist. The combination of Louis nimble fingers and the feel of his brother's own cock rubbing up against his own was almost too much to handle for Harry, finally falling into ecstasy when Louis connected their mouths a moment later. He moaned brokenly against his older brothers' lips, white streaks roping against both of their stomachs. Louis continued to stroke him as he came down from his high, shooting his own load as soon as Harry dragged his glassy eyes up to meet his brother's a moment later.

It was only now, laying tangled together, panting heavily and covered in his older brother's come, did Harry realise the storm a subsided, the only evidence of it ever being there was the dull patter of light rain against the window. He sighed contently, pushing his face into Louis' neck as Louis' fingers slid through his curls, tucking loose strands behind his ear.

"Haz?" Louis whispered into the comfortable silence. Harry hummed against his brother's skin, but didn't pull back to look at him too exhausted to do anything except brush his lips against Louis' neck. "What- What we just did can never happen again, alright? We shouldn't- can't. It's not right. I'm sorry, Harry." Louis sat up without another word and sung his leg over the side of the bed, Harry catching his hand at the last second as he stood up.

"Please stay with me... Just for tonight? Can you just, like, pretend I'm not your brother or something? At least until morning? Please, Lou?" Harry pleaded, looking up at Louis with desperate eyes, the thought of losing his brother scared him more than any storm. The older boy sighed and ran his hand, the one that was being clutched tightly by Harry, down his face before bending down to pick up his discarded t-shirt.

"Shove over, then." He couldn't help but smile when he saw the relief flood Harry's eyes as he climbed back onto the single bed. Once he was lying down comfortably, he used the shirt to clean the come off both of their chests and get as much off the sheets as possible before chucking it back on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Harry snuggled into Louis' chest, but not before reaching up and pressing hot kiss to his brother's mouth and, it was like this, with Harry's leg hooking over Louis' and Louis arms holding tightly to his brother waist, that they fell asleep.


End file.
